


The Force Ghost

by APerfectNobody



Series: A Very Star Wars Halloween [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Darth Vader Actually, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Little Shit, but barely, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: In which Obi-Wan Kenobi is enjoying his death, Darth Vader is increasingly irritated, and this did not end the way the author intended but we're just gonna roll with it.
Relationships: Implied Obikin - Relationship, Implied past obikin, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, kind of - Relationship
Series: A Very Star Wars Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	The Force Ghost

“Stop it.”

“No.”

“Obi-Wan…”

Obi-Wan’s ghost smirked, pushing another random item off of its shelf.

Vader groaned. “This is ridiculous, and you know it.”

“Pfft. What do I care? I’m dead.”

“You—”

The Force Ghost waltzed across the room, pushing around pieces of furniture as he went. “I can do whatever I want.”

“I hate you.”

“This has been established, dear one.”

“Ugh!”

\---

Vader heard someone giggling nearby and whipped around only to find that Obi-Wan’s ghost was sitting on Emperor Palpatine’s currently unoccupied throne.

Oh, for the love of the Force.

“Obi-Wan, what the kriff?”

The Force Ghost squirmed around, acting like he was trying to get comfortable. Little shit that he was, he did it with a smug grin on his face. Vader sighed, knowing there was no way to get him to stop by now.

“This is a most uncomfortable chair. Is this what it’s like to be Emperor? You would think someone with so much money and power could at least acquire a more comfy throne…”

Vader glared at him before remembering that he couldn’t see it. Or maybe he could, Vader had no clue what Force Ghosts were or were not capable of. “It is not designed for comfort.”

“Pfft, clearly.” Obi-Wan was now upside down, his transparent and slightly glowing feet up where the Emperor’s head usually is, arms spread out and hands brushing the floor. Vader hadn’t seen the man so at ease in years.

It was like nothing mattered to Obi-Wan, which for some reason worried Vader a bit. He had to have become a Force Ghost for a reason. Something had to matter enough for him to stick around.

“Obi-Wan, why are you a ghost?”

The Ghost in question grinned, disappearing from his place only to reappear right in front of Vader. “So you finally asked the one question that matters…”

\---

It had been a week.

After claiming that Vader had finally said something relevant, the Force Ghost had simply disappeared with a laugh.

Even in the afterlife, Obi-Wan Kenobi was a little shit.

\---

“Did you know Padme was having twins?”

Vader startled, whipping around to face his former Master’s ghost. “What?!”

Obi-Wan sighed, relaxing back into the chair he was ‘sitting’ on. “Yes, a boy and a girl. Adorable little ones, the boy looks just like you but acts like Padme, and the girl looks just like Padme but acts like you.”

“Oh…” Vader trailed off. “Wait, what?!”

“Ah, there it is.” Obi-Wan smirked. “Caught that, did you?” He laughed again, before disappearing into thin air. At this rate, Vader would never get a straight answer out of him.

\---

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, where the kriff are my children?” Vader demanded. He really wanted to Force Choke his old Master, but it wasn’t possible to do that to a Force Ghost.

Vader would know. He had tried it. Several times.

“I’m not telling you…” Obi-Wan sang, mirth dancing in his eyes.

Vader groaned. There was nothing he could do to force Obi-Wan to do anything, and he hated it.

“But I will say one thing…” The ghost began. “You’ve met them both.”

\---

Vader snapped out of his daze, gasping.

Luke Skywalker, of course.

A reckless little shit of a pilot. Just showed up one day and immediately destroyed a mechanical monstrosity. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, but a Force presence that was so light and untouched by the Darkness…

Vader scowled, hating that he hadn’t realized it sooner.

He really was a slow learner.

\---

“My daughter… did you raise her too?”

Obi-Wan blinked. “I… I didn’t raise either of them…”

Vader turned away from the window he had been dramatically staring out of in thought. “What do you mean you didn’t raise them?! Who the fuck did?!”

“Well… I suppose seeing as they’re dead now and as such the kids obviously aren’t with them anymore it won’t matter if I tell you…”

Vader walked towards him, ignoring the strange sense of being once again way too comfortable around Obi-Wan, and sat down on the weird couch bench hybrid thing next to him.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Oh, alright. Your son was raised by your stepbrother Owen and his wife Beru.”

“Really? Tatooine? Of all places to raise a kid…”

“I know it’s dreadful, I did live there too, but it was the best place for him.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.

Vader scoffed. “How so?”

“Simple. If they never meet you, they never end up on the Emperor’s radar. Putting your son on Tatooine, a place you would never go back to, was the only way to ensure that. Plus, I was hiding there, and I wanted to be able to watch over at least one of them, if not both.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

Vader crossed his arms, feeling like a petulant Padawan. Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed to always have that effect on him, no matter where they were, or how old they were. “I could’ve kept them safe from him.”

Obi-Wan’s expression softened. “I know you would’ve tried, dear one, but it’s never a guarantee and they were safe enough where they were. And I didn’t want to rip them away from their families once the decisions had been made, so giving them to you later wasn’t an option, but giving them to you immediately would’ve been catastrophic.”

“You don’t think I’d be a good parent?” Vader felt like he was Anakin Skywalker again, needing his Master’s approval and support and praise in everything. 

“Oh, it’s not the parenting I was worried about. You did a great job raising Ahsoka when she was with us, and she wasn’t even your own child. It’s the Emperor’s manipulation, which was at its strongest the day they were born.”

Vader sighed. Right. The fucking Emperor because it always came back to him didn’t it? Even when he had been Anakin, it always had. It was like he would never be able to escape the man.

Except… for his children, he could. No, he would. If only to make sure their lives were better.

Vader would do whatever it took to keep them safe, to show them that their father wasn’t a total piece of shit like they had probably been told as children, to make the future a brighter place for his kids.

Even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> like it says in the summary, this is not where this was intended to go at the end but meh
> 
> at this point, i'm not even completely sure how i originally wanted it to end
> 
> also it is kinda semi canon compliant if we pretend that anakin already knew luke was his son when the emperor told him he was (which i heard somewhere he actually did so we don't even really have to pretend much for that one) and if we pretend he already knew luke had a sister he just didn't know who the fuck it was


End file.
